Good Enough
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: A oneshot songfic dedicated to Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. Features the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence


**Hey kids. This is my first songfic! The song is "Good Enough" by Evanescence. Please R&R, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is copyrighted and owned by Tite Kubo. I'm just a fan writing a story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Under your spell again._**

**_I can't say no to you._**

**_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._**

**_I can't say no to you._**

_**Good Enough**_

The setting of the sun slowly marked the end of another long day in the Soul Society. Various shinigami were ready to call it a day and return to their quarters. Rangiku Matsumoto was no exception. She had been dying to go back to her room all day. Usually it was because she didn't feel like doing work or there was a nice bottle of sake with her name on it. But tonight was going to be a good night, she was sure.

Gin Ichimaru was coming back.

He was always disappearing, especially when she needed him most. She never knew where he went or when he came back. The only thing that she had to do was wait for him. Not that she minded…too much. But this time was different. She was certain that he would return to see her. After all, he couldn't stand being away from her for too long. He was the only person who knew and understood her, she was the only person who knew and understood him.

She was also the only person in the whole Society who loved him in more ways than one.

They had always been best friends ever since he had saved her. He had become her family. She admired him for his skills, intelligence, and cunning. Nothing he ever did surprised her, even when he disappeared. But she was always hopeful he would return because she loved him, and she was proud to say that he loved her too, at least. He would never directly say it, but she could tell in the way he said her name or looked at her.

She could never truly be mad at him. She could never refuse him, no matter what the request.

**_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._**

**_Now I can't let go of this dream._**

**_I can't breathe but I feel..._**

Rangiku opened the door to her room. The light of the sunset cradled her room in yellow and orange. She sighed and closed her door. Looking up, she saw a familiar figure in white standing by her window, his form silhouetted by the sun. She smiled to herself as she approached the beloved man in white.

"You came." She said. Gin turned around and gave her his trademark smile. While others were creeped out by him, she couldn't help but feel warm and safe.

"Of course I did. Ya think I wouldn't?" he answered. He pulled out a bottle of sake from his robes. "I got ya favorite."

Rangiku walked over to him and took the bottle from his hand. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He returned the gesture just as softly. She pulled away and smiled once more. Holding up the bottle in her hand, she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Care for a drink?"

Gin chuckled, shaking his head. "So eager. I prefer you sober." Rangiku frowned and gave him a playful shove. "If that was true, you wouldn't be giving me my favorite sake that is strong as hell." Gin shrugged and sat down on the floor as Rangiku took out two cups and poured the drinks.

"Cheers." She said and down her drink in one gulp. Gin politely sipped his drink, his eyes never left her as she went to pour herself another cup. Gin put his own cup down and said, "Take it easy Ran."

Rangiku gave him another toast and downed her drink again. She put her cup down with a loud thud. Holding up her hands she declared, "Done." Gin smiled and downed the rest of his cup. Rangiku propped her head on her hands and smiled at the man across the table.

**_Good enough,_**

_**I feel good enough for you**._

"Whatcha doin' over there?" Gin asked. "Looking at you." She answered.

"Like what ya see?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Rangiku slowly nodded. Gin smirked and beckoned her to come over. She didn't even hesitate, crawling around the table to Gin's side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly kissed his cheek. A slight tinge of red appeared in his cheeks. Rangiku continued kissing him all over his face. Gin leaned into her kisses, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Mmmm, that's kinda nice." He mumbled happily. Rangiku rested her forehead on his temple. "I missed you so much. You have to stop leaving me alone." She said. Gin looked at her and frowned briefly before smiling again. "Ya know I always come back. And I always make it up to ya." He said, squeezing her form.

Not once had she ever doubted that he would return.

He turned his face to hers and they shared a more passionate kiss. Rangiku parted her lips and Gin took advantage by sucking on her bottom lip. She giggled and turned her face away. Gin began kissing her exposed neck, eliciting soft hums from the golden haired beauty in his arms.

**_Drink up sweet decadence._**

**_I can't say no to you,_**

**_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._**

**_I can't say no to you._**

Rangiku pulled Gin to the floor to continue their increasingly hot make-out session. She parted her legs open so he could rest between them, his hand propped up on both sides of her head. Their lips met again, drinking in each other's taste. Rangiku was already tugging Gin's robes open. Gin smiled mid-kiss and pushed her hands away. She tried to wrestle him, but he just grabbed her wrists and pinned them on both sides of her head. His lips left her wanting mouth and moved down from her neck to her collarbone. He kissed and nibbled her skin, leaving faint marks of pink. Rangiku sighed and arched her back so her chest pushed up against him.

Gin let of her wrists and grabbed her breasts through her robes. He snaked one inside and palmed her left nipple until it grew hard under his touch. Rangiku pushed him to his knees and she sat up. Giving him a seductive glance she loosened her robes and shrugged them off. She pulled her arms out of her sleeves and propped herself on her elbows, her gaze never breaking away. Gin's eyes opened so he could fully take in the sight before him. He untied his robes and shrugged them off so his torso was exposed. He fell back onto her, catching on of her nipples in his mouth. He hands slipped inside her robes and his fingers rubbed the outside of her panties.

Rangiku arched her back once again and gasped, electricity shooting through her body. "Oh Gin, please…" she pleaded. Gin merely smiled and continued probing her panties until they became wet. When he was satisfied he sat up again to fully open her robes so she was exposed to him. She blushed slightly and closed her legs.

**_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._**

**_Now I can't let go of this dream._**

**_Can't believe that I feel..._**

"You're so beautiful." He said. He rubbed her thighs to coax them open and she answered his silent command. He rubbed her entrance with his fingers and slipped his middle finger inside her. Rangiku gasped softly and closed her eyes in satisfaction as Gin began a quick pace with his finger. She writhed under his touch.

Gin felt himself getting hard as he added another finger to his movements. Rangiku felt as if she was being hit by such a strong wave of pleasure that she didn't know how long she could tolerate it. She had the uncontrollable eagerness to have Gin, all of him, inside her at that moment.

Rangiku used her foot to push Gin on his back. He chuckled as Rangiku tugged his robes open and mounted him. "You are always so impatient. I never have fun." He said in a fake disappointed voice. Rangiku took his manhood in her hands and positioned herself above him.

"Shut up and let me fuck you." She ordered and lowered herself on to him. "Oh, I love when you talk dirty Ran." Gin said, closing his eyes. He held onto her hips as she began to rock back and forth. Rangiku propped herself above him with her hands, increasing her movements in strength. Gin slapped her ass to increase her speed.

Rangiku sat up again and threw her head back as she moved faster. Gin sat up and held her body tightly. He was breathing heavily and moaned in a husky voice. Rangiku held onto him and buried her face his neck, moaning softly in his ear.

Gin took control of her hips by moving her up and down on his groin. He hissed at the tightness that was clamping down on his member. He buried his face in her hair and breathed, "How do I make you feel Ran? How does this…feel?"

Ran kissed him in reply. "Ah, Gin. Good. So… good."

**_Good enough,_**

**_I feel good enough._**

**_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._**

Without pulling out, Gin pushed Rangiku on her back and took control. Her sweaty thighs gripped his waist as he increased his thrusts. Rangiku's hair spread across the floor, her golden tresses making her look like a goddess. She clutched the sheets and Gin's name spilled from her lips.

Gin could feel himself getting close, and he hoped she was as well. "Uh, fuck…" he grunted as he thrusted faster and harder. Sweat dripped on his flushed face as his breathing increased. Rangiku arched and moved to meet his thrusts. She held onto Gin's eyes so he was looking right her.

"Come with me…" she whispered. Gin nodded and breathed out a moan as his orgasm hit him like a tsunami, his body trembling as his continued to thrust. Rangiku held onto Gin tightly as her own orgasm crashed down onto her. "Oh, oh, Gin, ah!" she gasped. She dug her nails into his back.

Gin collapsed on Rangiku's body, sweating and panting. She loved when he stayed in her, even when they were finished. He buried his face in her large bosom and he tried to catch his breath. Rangiku softly stroked his lavender hair, sending slightly shivers down his spine.

"Ran…" Gin finally said after moments of silence. "Hmm?" Rangiku answered, her eyes closed. Gin didn't say anything but planted a kiss on her breast.

**_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._**

**_Pour real life down on me._**

**_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._**

**_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_**

"Gin?" Rangiku asked. She opened her eyes to look down at him. He moved his head up to meet her gaze. "You're not leaving again, are you?"

Gin was quiet. Rangiku could still feel his rapid heartbeat. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you always do." She said sadly. She looked up her ceiling. "I…love you so much, you know? I love you." Tears began to well up but she breathed in to compose herself.

Gin lifted his head up to looked at her. There was a pained expression on his face. "Ran, I…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"You know something Gin? What we have is something so good that I would not imagine having with anyone else…you make me feel so good like I'm someone. Like I'm good enough for anything. Like I'm good enough for you." She whispered, her voice trembling.

He couldn't look at her anymore. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on his chest. She was more than good enough for him. He, however, could not say the same thing. Who he really was and what he was doing did not make him good enough for her.

"Ran, you're more than good enough." He managed to say. He reached over and held her hand.

"Don't let go of me, okay? When I leave again, just wait for me." He whispered into her skin. Rangiku rolled him off so they could lay side by side, facing each other. She looked sad, but she smiled and nodded.

"I'll always wait for you."

**_So take care what you ask of me,_**

**_'Cause I can't say no._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are nice.**


End file.
